Macaroni Penguin
The macaroni penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) is a large, crested penguin, similar in appearance to other members of the genus Eudyptes, but larger than all other species except the royal penguin (Eudyptes schlegeli). Adult macaroni penguins have golden-yellow plume-like feathers that arise from a central patch on the forehead, extending back along the crown and drooping down behind the eye. The head, chin, throat and upperparts are black, the underparts are white, and the flippers are black on the upper surface but mainly white below. The large bill is orange-brown, the eyes are red and there is a patch of bare pink skin from the base of the bill to the eye. The legs and feet are pink. Male and female macaroni penguins are similar in appearance, but males tend to be slightly larger.. Immature macaroni penguins lack the head plumes or have a few sparse yellow feathers on the forehead; their bills are smaller than those of adults and are brownish-black in colour, while the chin and throat are dark grey. The largest gathering of macaroni penguins is on South Georgia Island, with almost 3 million breeding pairs The macaroni penguin's yellow crest feathers reminded explorers of trendy hats worn by 18th century men called 'macaronis'. Although the macaroni penguin lays 2 eggs, the second egg is always larger than the first and is generally the only successful one. An estimated four million tonnes of krill are consumed by macaroni penguins every year. Gallery Crash_Bandicoot_The_Wrath_of_Cortex_Penguin.png IMG_7513.JPG IMG 8053.JPG IMG 8780.JPG IMG 9114.PNG IMG 4613.JPG Macaroni.jpeg Macaroni Penguin WOZ.png Star_meets_Macaroni_Penguin.png Happy Feet Remake.png JEL Rockhopper Penguins.png TLG Penguin.png Macaroni Penguin TLG.png Rileys Adventures Macaroni Penguin.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Macaroni Penguin.jpg Books 559319E5-1A33-4408-89C6-5A205C3F05A2.jpeg 001DFC1D-78F1-40EF-9346-DAF5A43983A0.jpeg 7216AD02-AC68-44ED-AA86-1A47AD856007.jpeg 6E6E0300-E14E-43F2-B1FB-164D1DD433A7.jpeg 3187FE86-4D6D-4B4D-BDB7-5A41960527AF.jpeg 042BC656-B468-4D58-BBE5-77738898D607.jpeg 511BC77B-6B67-4BD5-81CD-4FE445C84CBF.jpeg 4D104718-F5F1-4211-BB30-805833C72CD9.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg 0129D866-E6DD-4E7A-8B43-4E6D14E1263B.jpeg See Also * Southern Rockhopper Penguin * Northern Rockhopper Penguin * Eastern Rockhopper Penguin * Royal Penguin * Erect-Crested Penguin * Snares Penguin * Fiordland Penguin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Penguins Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Scamper the Penguin Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:PETA Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Yellow Animals Category:Olivia Park Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:African Animals Category:Birds